


beginnings

by acidtowns



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: Sousuke and Momotarou share a smooch.





	beginnings

“Have you ever been kissed?”

The question comes out of no where, so needless to say, Sousuke has some trouble processing it at first. He looks up from his novel, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Momo (who’s not even looking his way, mind you). After a moment’s wait, he dismisses the question, figures that perhaps —  _perhaps_  he just misheard — but then Momo peers up, meets his steady gaze, and says, “On the mouth, I mean.” Sousuke knows  _then_  that he had, in fact, heard right.

What he  _doesn’t_  know, however, is  _why_  Momo asked such a strange question so suddenly; but regardless, he answers, “I have.” He plans to leave it at that, but unfortunately, that answer catches Momo’s entire attention.

The phone in Momo’s hand falters as he turns toward Sousuke and props himself up on his elbows. “Wait, really? With whom?”

“A classmate.”

He shouldn’t have answered. He should’ve just ignored Momo and gone back to his reading.  _But because he answered_ , Momo’s now leering closer, eyes brightening with emphasized curiosity.

“It was a dare,” he says, ending the clarification with a drop in his tone, in hopes that Momo would pick up on his indifference on this particular topic.

Momo, of course,  _doesn’t_.

“What was it like? Was she good? Did you bump noses? Were there sparks? Was her mouth sticky? I hear that lip gloss was sticky and tasted horrible —”

“It wasn’t bad.”

“But it wasn’t good?”

The corner of Sousuke’s mouth twitches. “I didn’t say that.”

A stray hum escapes from the base of Momo’s throat as he folds his arms over his chest and rocks back against the wall. He presses his lips together, furrows his eyebrows, then with a defeated sigh that lasts two seconds longer than usual, he says, “Don’t laugh at me, but I — haven’t. Done that. Yet.” His shoulders hunch forward, and with another huff, he lowers his voice. “It’s frustrating, because everyone keeps making a big deal out of it. I mean .. I’m not  _trying_  to make it into a big deal, but it’s just — it’s just. Y’know.”

“You don’t want to be left out.”

Momo lets his arms fall to his side. “Yeah, I guess. I just wanna —” He makes a wild gesture at the air. “— experience it, ‘cause if not, it’s like I’m missing out on something! And if my brother finds out, he’ll definitely make fun of me!”

For a moment, Sousuke watches him, allows his stray gaze to trail from Momo’s downcast eyes to his locked jaw. He understands why this is bothering Momo, but at the same time, it sounds so ridiculous that he doesn’t  _really_  understand.

“You’re not missing out on much.”

When he says that, Momo’s expression twists into an unfamiliar scrutiny.

“I know, I know, it’s just —”

“ — Do you want me to kiss you?”

Momo blanks. “Huh?”

“Do you,” Sousuke repeats, this time slower as he inches forward, “want me to kiss you, so you can stop talking about this?”

The silence that lingers between them is deafening. Aside from the quiet that rings out in steady beats, he can hear the duet of their rigid breathing — his, aligned with every other passing moment; Momo’s, a reflection of his quickened heartbeat. They sit there for a second, or two, or ten, and when the silence starts prickling his skin, Sousuke takes the quiet as a  _no_  and draws back —

Only to be caught by Momo’s hand.

“Wait, I —” Momo hesitates, then pulls away to wipe his sweaty palm on his pants. “I — um. I don’t really .. mind, but I kinda want my first time to be .. y’know.  _Special_. Kind of.”

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow. “All right.” Taking that as nothing, he lounges back against his pillow and picks up the novel he was previously engaged in. He gets about two paragraphs read before Momo clears his throat, distracting him again.

“I want to!”

Sousuke raises his head then, and in turn, Momo ducks his own.

“I — I mean, if you still want to. I, um .. it doesn’t have to be special. Or anything. I’m fine with just — you don’t have to, if you don’t —”

“Momo.”

At the sound of his name, Momo looks up.

Sousuke leans forward, the slightest smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to kiss you.”

The “okay” that escapes Momo’s mouth is soft, a whimper almost — but Sousuke hears it. He hears it, and he takes it for himself. Reaching over, he ghosts his thumb along Momo’s jaw before trailing upward to brush the orange locks back.

“Relax,” he mutters.

It takes a moment, but the strain in Momo’s brow and jaw relieves itself with careful strokes. His eyes, however, remain shut, which Sousuke doesn’t mind all too much as he closes in. He allows his warm breath to tickle Momo’s lips, a subtle reminder of what they’re about to engage in (and a last fair warning in case Momo changes his mind). When Momo doesn’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut tighter, Sousuke connects the breathy tension between their mouths.

Momo’s lips are soft. That’s the first thing Sousuke notices. The second thing is that Momo’s lips are also wet, as if he had licked them a few times over when he was debating earlier. Either way, Sousuke welcomes Momo’s mouth, welcomes the short breaths he breathes into him, welcomes the barely audible noise of satisfaction he makes when Sousuke’s fingers tighten around his hair. It’s then that his mouth slides down to caress the trembles in Momo’s lower lip, it’s then that his own breath hitches —

And it’s then that he realizes he has unnecessarily prolonged this kiss.

His mouth slips slowly from Momo’s lower lip, an ease in temptation of taste, and with a final peck, he pulls away.

Momo’s eyes are blown wide, his cheeks flushed considerably. His chest heaves, his breathing synchronized with Sousuke’s own. And then he grins.

“That was — better than expected. It was good. Really good. You’re good. And it wasn’t sticky.”

Sousuke can’t help but scoff.

“Now, will you stop talking about it?”

Momo nods, then pauses. Asks, “Can we, um .. can we do it again?”

Sousuke knows he should say  _no_ , knows he should leave the sole kiss as  _just that_ , but when his gaze drops from Momo’s wide eyes to his mouth, to his blood-rushed red lips, he tells himself  _whatever_  and leans in to kiss Momo again.


End file.
